twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Mocha
Vivid orange |coat = Mostly desaturated dark red |mane = Light grayish yellow Very soft orange Very dark orange |timezone = (EST) }} CEO of Coffeehouse LLC, she plans to use what she's learned to run Ponyville's Chamber of Commerce to help ponies. Her cafe is located near the fountain, so come and visit. Loving marefriend to Chimie Changa. 'Background' Fillyhood : Mocha was born on January 20th into a happy home in Ponyville. She was quite the energetic little foal. Her mother, Vanilla Bean, took care of her most of the time, as she was running the cafe. Her father, Dark Roast, worked as a private investigator. Earning her Cutie mark : As a filly, Mocha would always stay up late for school. She wanted to do well. In the mornings, she was grouchy, rude, and borderline hostile. Of course her parents noticed, but were unable to do anything about it. : One day, her father bolted off for work, already late. Mocha found his coffee machine, all ready to start up. Upon catching scent of the grounds, she nearly lost her breakfast. Recalling some points from a late night study sessions, little Mocha decided to take matters into her own hooves. She changed the brew up, nearly perfecting it, and drank some. : When her parents returned home, much to their astonishment, they found a happy little Mocha! She proceeded to tell them of her creation, quite proud, and urged her father to sample it. Giving in, he filled a mug and drank up, only to find he loved it more than any drink he'd ever tried. With a flash of light, her cutie mark appeared: a pitcher filled with coffee. From then on, she's known her calling- her destiny -was coffee. Her cutie mark, however, stands for more than coffee. The pitcher of coffee is full to represent Mocha's optimism and opportunistic ways. She doesn't see the glass as half full, she sees it as topped off. Growing Up : The older Mocha grew, the grumpier she seemed to become. She soared in school, always top of the class. In high school, she loved home economics, normal economics, and chemistry. After that came college. Mocha was never seen at parties, took no part in clubs, and never even formed a relationship. She was just there. In then out. She wanted to get her degree, get her business licence, and go. And that is exactly what she did. Adulthood : When Mocha became of age at 14 years old, her parents left her the cafe and moved out to Manehattan, leaving her to herself. This didn't improve her mood, and today she blames them for her temper. To this day, nearly fifteen years later, they have not visited once. Mind you, her relationship with her parents is not love-hate. There is no hate. They all love each other, her parents just never visit on the pretense of being busy or caught up. : In her adulthood, Mocha dug into cafe work. She worked day in and day out to make it better than her mother left it. She believes it to be her destiny to make the cafe great and command the coffee market of Equestria. Mocha Enterprises :Some time after taking over the cafe, Mocha decided it was time to take action. To make the shop better than it ever was. So, she drafted up some papers and made her business an enterprise. Over time, she grew in power, becoming a very influential and almost dangerous. She became somewhat a bully, forcing and tricking ponies into deals they either didn't want to make, or didn't know they were making. She built a tower as a symbol of her power, and that's when things began to go downhill. Mocha, in her dreams, was visited often by the Nightmare force by the title of Greed. This spirit would scare her, telling her she is to fail. Telling her that her business partners were her enemies. To remove the competition. The spirit, if that's what you'd have it called, was persuasive and, in the end, successful. Mocha snapped, allowing the monster control. She became the embodiment of Greed himself. :A lot happened the days of her transformation. She stole every business away from her current partners, unleashed an army of robotic replicas of herself that were originally intended for cafe work, and fired every employee. Of course, this attracted the attention of her majesty, Princess Celestia. The Princess soon caught word of the events, made her way to Ponyville, and confronted the corrupted Mocha. There wasn't much of a conflict. Mocha was rescued from the nightmare force, and it was sent off to Tartarus. Though Mocha was not without punishment. Mocha Enterprises was liquidated, her factories and tower closed down. To this day, they have remained closed. Chamber of Commerce :On the 1st of May, 2016, Mocha help a meeting with some business owners from town and Princess Twilight to form Ponyville's Chamber of Commerce. She plans to use this to help any new, up-and-coming businesses in Ponyville and create a community between businessponies. Despite what the tabloids say, Mocha never wants to revive the Enterprise. Marriage :On the 26th of November, 2016, Mocha was happily married to Chimie Changa in the Gala Hall of Canterlot. The ceremony took nearly two hours, because of an interruption caused by the antics of a transdimensional Celestia. Once the problem was handled, the event continued on with ease. 'Personality' :Mocha is a free-spirited mare who doesn't take anything from anypony. She's a straight shooter, she'll call it is. Set in her ways, it will take a lot to break her. :In the mornings, she's a she-gremlin who will stop at nothing to get her hooves on some coffee. WARNING: Do not approach or attempt to communicate with her in this state, as she is feral and will bite! Player not responsible for any injury :After she's gotten her coffee in her, she becomes a much nicer pony. She tries to be polite and professional around her customers, but if stress gets the best of her she might just snap and revert to she-gremlin mode. :Aside from all that, Mocha is generally a kind mare who just puts out a grumpy outer shell. Get to know her and she's a good friend. Get on her good side business-wise and you will not be disappointed. :When it comes to Chimie, Mocha loves her dearly. She finds her to be sweet and adorable despite Chimie's efforts to convince her otherwise. No matter how loud or crazy Chimie may be, Mocha loves it all. Chimie and her little sister Cherrie. She holds the two closer than her own relatives and would do anything for them. 'Skills' : Mocha has always had an aptitude for numbers and business. When she was young she'd count everything from her steps to the number of syllables in sentences. This actually once got to a point it was nearly compulsive, but she overcame it. :During school, Mocha would occasionally hang around the chemistry lab. She was, and still is, fascinated by chemistry and it's workings. However, she's no expert. :A more personal skill of hers, is she has the ability to weed out insincere or lying ponies in the blink of an eye. It would be wise not to attempt to lie to her, or she will mare stare you to the moon. 'Profession' :Ever since she was old enough, she's been working in the family business. Helping move things when she was little, learning how to run things in adolescence, and finally taking over the shop at adulthood. Ever since she graduated from college, the shop has never been more successful. 'Family' ]] 'Likes/Dislikes' Likes *Profiting *Running numbers *Managing her business *COFFEE Dislikes *When a plan doesn't come out 100% as planned *When ponies call her "baby" or "darling" while she's working... It's creepy! Player Notes Hello! Player of Mocha here. Let me just tell you a little about myself and inform you of my RP policies. I'm also the player of Baseline, so some of you may know me from there. I'm generally a very laid back and friendly guy and will try to RP with near anyone! Don't be afraid to approach Mocha or stop by the shop! Even if she's not round she has workers that may be there. Now, some basics to RPing with me! I try not to RP with alicorns, or other weird stuff like that, but that isn't set in stone. That said, I'll still be reluctant to do much if I interact with you If you want to join the Chamber of Commerce, LOVELY! I will welcome all businesses into my web as it can lead to meeting more friends! Don't be afraid to ask about it. It will play well into Mocha's storyline! Have fun! I've seen "Mocha can I have a drink? *pays* Thanks! *leaves*" One too many times... Mocha normally isn't too busy and would always like to chat! Remember Mocha is working, so she often won't have time to start a chat. It will be up to you whether you strike up a conversation with her or not. And just a note: she will be more willing to talk or do things in the evening when business slows down. If you make Mocha mad, she'll probably throw you out. Just play along, as it's part of her character. Feel free to use the shop as a location for starting scenes. I'll generally keep her interaction with you low as to allow others to play. Category:OCs Category:Pegasi Category:Mares Category:Shop Owners